1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kites and more particularly to the construction of a novel inflatable kite and its method of manufacture.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Numerous kite constructions have been proposed in which the kite is formed of two sheets of gas impervious plastic having portions which are sealed together to form at least one inflatable chamber. When inflated, the kites form various shapes from the diamond-like shape of a conventional two-stick kite to those shaped like modern rockets. The air chamber rather than sticks provides the kite's rigidity.
Some of the prior art inflatable kites have only a single air chamber. In such case, there are usually similar surfaces forming both faces of the kite, and the kite reacts as a balloon and not as a true airfoil. In one case, the inflatable kite is generally T-shaped with the cross-arm as the top of the kite. This kite is provided with webs between the cross-arms and stem which are intended to respond as airfoils; however, they do little more than act as stabilizers. The kite's flight is due primarily to lift obtained through air resistance and has a low angle of flight. If erratic winds find a track across the similar upper and lower surfaces of such a kite, the kite will head down to the ground unless its trailing tail can stabilize it and head it back into the wind.
Other prior art inflatable kites have a plurality of interconnecting air chambers. Due to the seals between the chambers, there is a hinge effect and most multi-chambered kites tend to collapse or change configuration if there is any substantial wind.
In summary, most of the prior art inflatable kites have been air resistant flyers and fly against the wind rather than being effective airfoils and as a consequence have a low angle of flight; have been difficult to maintain in a stable flying attitude, particularly in erratic winds; have not been sufficiently rigid to maintain their predetermined shape; have been difficult to balance laterally; and have not been designed to take advantage of modern techniques of mass production.